Until the Next Night
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: She waits every night for him to arrive. She knows that it's taboo and they'd both end up killed. But she doesn't care. Dei x Saku


**Hrrrm I wonder why I like Akatsuki x Sakura pairings so much. I think it's because it's totally frikkin' awesome ;) Anyway, I got this off my HD and I completely forgot I had even wrote it - I guess my Naruto files have been neglected for a while.. Anywho, this is just a short OneShot that I thought up one day. Please review/alert/fave and enjoy x**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the afflicting characters.. Damn :(**

* * *

_--_

**U**_nt_**il t**_he_** Ne**_x_**t **_Nig_**ht**

--

_"Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions."_

_--_

From the moment Sakura closed her bedroom door.

She waited.

It was like this every night. The blonde haired artist would arrive late to avoid the heavy bustle of the streets down below so he would have enough time to quickly tap on the window and slip into the room unseen.

Yes, she waited. It's all she ever did really - just wait for the damn akatsuki member to kiss her silly for a few hours every night, and then she would explain to her mother every morning, why her lips looked bruised.

The truth would give her a heart attack. Not to mention her friends and Tsunade. Heart attacks, every single one of them.

No, she couldn't have that. And after all, it was her little secret anyway. _My dirty little secrect_, she mused this particular night. _I like the sound of that._

Sakura climbed under the ice cool bedsheets and patiently waited for her parents to amble up the stairs, groggily brush their teeth and retire to their room across the hall. To her delight, they didn't check if she was asleep yet. Not that they needed to anyway - she was almost _eighteen_.

Soon enough, a sound of a door clicking shut rang out through the darkness. Sakura stayed still a bit longer and leapt up - stretching cat like across her bed. She jumped a little at the sound of tapping. Looking up, her face broke out into a smile as a very familiar blonde waved at the window. She wasted no time and pulled open the latch, dragged the boy inside and shut up the window again. She quickly scanned the neighbouring windows for any indication that anyone had seen her 'akatsuki late night visitor'.

"I missed you un," two warm arms encircled her tiny waist, pulling her into his well chisled body. "Sasori was driving me mad today - it took almost everything I had to stop myself from wringing his dam wooden neck!" Sakura giggled and turned her body round so that they were face to face. She smiled once more and dug her slender fingers into his long hair.

"Well I doubt he'd be much use as a partner, if you killed him." She joked.

"Whatever," he shrugged. His eyes suddenly lit up and he asked: "So when are you going to leave this boring place and come with me, un?"

Sakura detached herself away from him and perched gingerly on the edge of the chipping windowsill. "When you decide to leave the akatsuki."

"Not that easy," he sighed. "If they let me skip away happily - I'd obviously be taking organisation secrets with me, they'd see this as a danger and then _BOOM_. I'd be blown up with my own clay or something."

"Ah," she mad no effort to conceal the disappointment. "I can't leave. You can't leave, we're totally stuck like this."

"Yeah, un," Deidara silently placed a finger under Sakura's chin and gently lifted it up. "But if I had the option of staying stuck forever just to be with you, then I'd happily do it."

"Really?" She whispered against his lips. Her mind was fogging over as his warm breath carressed her face. It was always very difficult to breath normally around him.

"Yes."

Before she knew it, their lips touched gently and something inside of the girl, exploded like a Chinese firework. She could feel a surge of intense emotions rush through her body like an electric current and she openly welcomed the new sensations that felt so exciting and new. Every kiss made her feel so complete, so content, so _alive._ His lips were warm and inviting just the same as last night and the night before that _and_ the night before that.. His arms were around her body - in her hair - on her back. Nothing mattered to them but this moment. This _perfect _moment.

Sakura made a small sound of contentment and ran her fingers through his silky hair, smirking as a felt a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine. They were moving with each other continuously like the beat of a song. Their heats beating against their chests like metal drums in a parade.

She felt his tongue innocently slid against her bottom lip innocently, asking for permission. She was only too happy to oblige and soon, their tongues were dancing in each others mouths and daintily sliding against each other. She was pressed to close to him that their shadows were completely merged in the moonlight streaming through the window. She felt him leave her lips for air, but he still ran them down the sides of her face and down her neck gently. Sakura closed my eyes and imagined spending the rest of her life with this man - imagining another possible time where they could walk outside in the sun and hold hands, not caring what people thought about them.

But he was a criminal, and she was a teenage girl.

That was the reality. And every time he had to slip away into the darkness, her heart sobbed and wrenched for his touch again. Every moment they had together, was so precious.

Deidara touched his lips to her forehead and cupped her blushing cheeks.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered.

But for how long? She silently wondered. Till he was caught by her people and executed, or until she was thrown in the prison cell to rot, for falling in love with the enemy? She hadn't meant to fall so far in the beginning.

But she'd keep on waiting for him.

Until the next night.


End file.
